


【翻译/宫（侑）影】Abstruse

by Siven_Vero



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siven_Vero/pseuds/Siven_Vero
Summary: （原梗概翻译）他一直是他想成为的任何样子，自从他深蓝色的眼睛落在他前辈优美的身姿上，他就是他梦寐以求的一切。他一直那么遥不可及，他一直难以配得上他，他又一直那么高不可攀。影山在他的排球职业生涯中付出了两倍于别人的努力，执着于与及川前辈站在同一个赛场上；但他越是努力，及川与他的距离就越是遥远。就当他认为自己再也无法爱上另一个人时，宫侑不请自来地挤进了他的生活，让他重新考虑起了他对于爱的看法。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Abstruse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380997) by [RedxMistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedxMistress/pseuds/RedxMistress). 



> Abstruse (by RedxMistress) 的中文翻译。  
> 原文网址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380997/chapters/28165374  
> 如果喜欢的话请务必给原文小红心！非常感谢RedxMistress的授权，以及她笔下美丽的侑影。

影山能感觉到嘴中血与酒精混杂起来的辛辣味道。他的舌头扫过了牙齿，在往人行道上吐出唾沫前，他意识到了这个动作牵动着淤青的脸颊所带来的疼痛。他想要揉去正在变得越发强烈的疼痛，但是紧握着人行道护栏的正流着血的指关节是唯一一个让他不摔下去的支柱。他挣扎着想要继续往前走几步，但东京热闹的街上的炫目路灯与车子的鸣笛声让他晕头转向，脚因此蹒跚着绊上了另一只。疼痛让他眼前黑了几秒，手的脱力让他膝盖一不稳跪在了地上。酒精让他原本天赋异禀的灵敏度迟钝了起来。影山注意到了四周路人投来的困惑又警惕的目光，他也看了回去，但他并没有心情去在意别人对他的看法。他笨拙地换了一个坐姿，他鸦羽般黑色的头发因为这一前倾的动作而盖住了深蓝色的眼睛。  
  
他愚蠢而又满脑子充满了妄想，他觉得放弃了没完成的课题的自己就是个彻头彻尾的笨蛋；只因为及川前辈的一通电话，他便在深夜从宫城急急忙忙地赶去了东京。他的后裤兜空空如也，而不用多说他的钱包也是如此。他感觉自己的头就像被重重地打了一拳一样，他的眼睛也在刺痛着，而他的心也正在破碎的边缘。  
  
他期待得太多了——他还是过于天真，以至于他真的以为他们间真的会发生些什么。影山依旧能会想起当他打开公寓的门时及川对他露出的假笑，在他观察着及川凌乱的发型与棱角分明的脸庞时自己怦怦直跳的心。当他看着及川似乎未曾变老的完美面容时，他回想起了自己从睡着的前辈那里偷来的一个吻。公寓中的嘈杂吵闹声似乎预示着即将到来的厄运，但及川与他相握着、长着茧的手和他脸上的微笑让他卸下了一切防备。当他正专注地盯着他们交缠着的手指时，他在无意中碰到了什么人。他记得他简短地说了句抱歉；在看向对方冷淡的脸时他发现对方是自己的前男友国见，而他因此感到自己的喉咙开始变干。从那以后他的眼前变得一片模糊，他的手开始机械地给自己灌宾瑟伏特加。他的回忆开始变得朦胧，但他还记得当他在死死盯着正在与岩泉近乎调情一般地对话着的及川愉快的表情，看起来他早就把自己的后辈抛在了脑后。他因此感到既生气又受伤，在这刺激下他抓住了国见的后颈并用力地亲了上去；金田一因此给了他的一巴掌完全是他应得的。他还记得他自己也动了手，最后直到岩泉与松川两个人都出了面才把他们两人分开。最后，他同样记得当及川无言地把他丢出公寓时瞪向他的严厉视线，只剩他独自一人与自己破开的嘴唇和皱起的外套留在门外。  
  
他起初发出了一声轻笑，笑声在这之后变得愈发尖锐而歇斯底里，而他的内心也在此间逐渐开始破碎。他胡乱地用袖子擦着自己最终决了堤般地往下落的眼泪，他还是没能忍住令人揪心的呜咽声。他清楚地注意到了几个陌生人在他身边驻足并注视着他但他一点都不在意——这并不是他第一次心碎，这已经是自他遇到及川的那一刻起第十次为对方心碎了。  
  
他花了一些时间才重新收拾起他的情绪，而当他肯定自己不会再屈服于另一次失败时，在他抬头的瞬间他只感到了一瓶冰水碰上了他的脸颊。  
  
“喝掉它，飞雄君。”


	2. Chapter 2

影山试图把冰水瓶从他脸边推开，但他似乎在做无用功，他的手就像被灌满了铅一样而他晕眩的视线让他眼前的一切看起来都像被扭曲过了一样。他咕哝了一声，眉毛像往常一样皱了起来，而这让他听见了人群中传来的一声他一点也不愿听到的笑声。最重要的是，他想一个人呆着——一个人沉浸于悲伤与痛苦中——但他知道对方不会让他如愿，一如他唯一渴望着的事物一样。  
  
“你还会做出其他表情吗，飞雄君？”宫侑浅色的刘海与熟悉的发型*映入了他的视线。他穿着他红色的日本国家队队服，单肩背着运动背包——毫无疑问他刚结束了他的训练——虽然影山不想承认，但他看起来很棒——训练让他的身材变得十分耐看。  
  
“——不关你的事。”影山用嘶哑的声音说着；他的气管发出了嘶嘶声而他的喉咙疼得要死。他的情绪仍然十分混乱，他依旧是一团糟，但他也正在开始冷静下来，虽然脑内的刺痛让他很难做到这点；他为此暗骂了几句。  
  
“好冷漠~”宫侑逗弄地说着，他慵懒的笑容刺痛着影山，让他想起了令他一次又一次心碎的某个前辈。透过他眼前的一片模糊，影山怀疑地眯着眼盯着两人中那个较年长的一方，看着他轻巧地扔下了运动背包并一屁股坐到了他的身边，而他们两人间仅仅相隔着两英寸。他看着宫侑灵巧的手指拧开了水瓶的瓶盖，接着他一脸茫然地望向现在被推向了他的已经打开了的水瓶。“喝吧，飞雄。你现在看起来一团糟。”  
  
影山无言地接过了水瓶并笨拙地喝了一口，冰水划过他的喉咙而他因此被呛得咳了起来。宫侑轻轻地拍着他的背，当影山最终平静下来时他的脸上浮现出了一个揶揄的笑容。影山能感觉到自己的耳尖因为尴尬而红了起来，他喝了一大口水以试图遮掩这种不堪。他小声嘟哝了一声“谢谢”并在接下来的沉寂中玩起了这个玻璃水瓶。  
  
即使夜已深，东京看起来依旧十分繁忙，闪烁着的霓虹灯与呼啸而过的车辆让影山出奇地冷静了下来。他还在想念着宫城树木的气味与乌鸦的叫声，但他现在离家是那么遥远，他又喝醉了，而更重要的是，他被搅得一团糟。他支起了自己的膝盖并把脸贴上了自己的前臂，他也懒得继续思考，而他的眼皮在头痛的轰炸下毫无预警地闭上了。  
  
“我猜你从他那里已经得知了我们赢了这赛季第三场球？”  
  
影山的眼皮睁开了，他深蓝色的眼睛对上了宫侑的眼，然后第一次注意到了对方的头发又长长了。“是的……”他轻轻地回答着，隐隐约约地记得当及川通过短信告诉自己他的英雄事迹时他是有多么兴奋，激动，又为他骄傲。“他告诉了我他这次的表现胜过了你，他看起来很高兴。”  
  
他观察到了宫侑的眉毛稍稍地挑了起来，而他的恼怒也被完美地掩饰在了那对棕色眼睛里带着的笑意。他笑着回复道，“我状态不太好，而且我也不太记得我什么时候有和他开始过什么竞争。”这是一句谎话。自从及川与宫侑在他们的高中时代时在春高中第一次碰上面，当及川决定观看一场乌野与另一所强校的对决时，他们从一开始就没法好好相处，甚至想方设法地想要胜过对方——而这在两人同时被选入国家队后只变得愈演愈烈。“顺便一提，如果你在的话，我很肯定无论是技巧还是能力你都会比他更胜一筹。”  
  
影山因为这一评价而变得愤怒起来；诚然，及川并不是一个天才，但他比他所认识的任何一个人都要努力，而没有一个人能否定他在排球方面的天赋。宫侑心照不宣的笑让影山清醒了几分，他举起了夹在两人中间的右手，“还记得吗？我受伤了，”在一次意外中他伤到了他的手腕，他的康复医生建议他静养两次比赛和练习的时间以让他受伤的手腕恢复。  
  
他看见宫侑抬起了手并抓住了他的，大拇指在影山流血的指关节上划着圈。“而现在，你给它添上了更多的伤。”影山试图移开他的手但他没能成功，他因为一些一直在逃避着的问题而紧张不安。“他这次做得怎么样？”  
  
这个简单的问题击碎了影山表面上的坚定，在他强忍着痛苦时他的下巴不住地颤抖起来。晚上发生的事情的回忆再次向他袭来，这种感觉扼住了他让他难以呼吸。“我搞砸了，”他不断地重复着，而他越是重复，他越发坚信这一切都是他的错。  
  
宫侑把他拉回了现实，他的眼神是严厉的但他的触碰却出奇得温柔。“过来，”他低语着。而影山率先拉近了他们间的距离，将他自己的嘴唇压上了他前辈柔软的嘴唇。  
  
  
*undercut，但我不知道它该翻作什么


	3. Chapter 3

这个亲吻是草率又潮湿的，他流下的眼泪沾湿了两个人的脸颊。影山能感受到宫侑的惊讶，后者看起来像是因为他这意外的行动僵住了。他利用对方稍许迟疑着的时间用舌尖描绘着宫侑嘴唇的轮廓。他的前辈尝起来一点都不像及川前辈，他的味道就像是薄荷与黄油的混合物。影山知道他不该做这个——深更半夜的时候在这陌生地方亲吻宫前辈——但他的痛苦是那么强烈；他想被安慰，他想被爱。预料之中地，当宫侑恢复意识时他轻轻地把他推开了——当他入神地看着影山时他棕色的眼眸眯成了细细的一道缝。影山不该因此感到受伤，他并没有爱上宫侑，但是他的回绝让他感到如此——他已经为被反复抛弃而感到疲倦了。愤怒与挫败在他的体内膨胀，影山绝望地抓紧了宫侑的外套并把他用力拉向自己，嘴唇再次用力地压上了他的前辈的。宫侑的嘴唇保持着紧闭，而影山能感觉到对方正在抵抗着。他试图加深这个吻，他颤抖的手揪住了宫侑的发尾并抬起了自己的头，但他的前辈的嘴始终保持着紧闭。及川失望的表情在影山朦胧的意识中一闪而过，他的内心因为这段回忆而像是燃烧起来了一样，而这也许正是他这么说了的原因。

“我们做爱吧，宫前辈，”他慢慢地说着。  
影山看见他前辈平时一直看起来懒洋洋的眼睛逐渐张大，这实在是一个罕见的景象，他为此露出了一个小小的得意的笑。宫侑保持着沉默，可能是在内心里诅咒着他，但影山不能为此做出让步。他需要这个，他想要这个——这能帮他消除及川留在他心中的气味与模样。时间正不断地流逝着但始终无事发生，影山模糊的意识正在不断地变得清晰起来，他开始为他所说的后悔了——但痛苦仍旧萦绕在他心中不曾离去；而就在他打算告诉对方这只是一个失败的玩笑然后独自去处理这份悲伤时，宫侑说出的一个简单的词成为了他的救命稻草。“好呀。”

————

他模糊地记得自己被前辈半背半拽着坐进了出租车，但那时影山过于专注于用鼻尖摩挲着宫侑的脖子并时不时咬向裸露在外的皮肤，这让他很难再继续关注他周围的环境。他记得他摸索着他前辈的衣服试图把对方的所有衣物都脱掉，而宫侑为此笑着跟他说“别在这里这么做，飞雄君，你会让司机不好意思的。”他也记得前往宫前辈家路上的缓慢又磨人的上坡路，不过他的意识已经被性欲占据而这让他不断地嘟囔着诅咒着。但他一点都没印象宫前辈在他面前有表现出如此充满侵略性的一面。  
  
当他们跌进宫侑的公寓时，年长者随意地把运动背包扔到了地上，接着他把影山摁到了墙上，嘴唇强硬地撞上了他的干燥嘴唇。这个吻一点都不像影山过去习惯的那种——这个吻是粗暴中带着渴望与绝望的，是想逼他屈服于此的。他在过去的几段感情中一直占据着主导地位，在性事中也做着主动的一方，而这突然的转变吓到了他。影山试图从宫侑那里夺回主动权，可他没能成功。他气喘吁吁地呼吸着，他的肺和嘴巴都开始发痛，试图用微弱的力气去推开宫侑。他的前辈看起来并不喜欢这个动作，他将手腕垫在对方的后脑勺处让他无处可退，另一只手则在衣服里描摹着裸露的皮肤的线条。宫侑开始在他身上磨蹭，这让影山惊讶地张开了嘴，而这让前者取得了机会——他将舌头与影山的纠缠在了一起。当他听到影山的呻吟时宫侑发出了一声低吼，两人逐渐升高的体温融合在了一起。对于影山来说，宫侑的欲望是他不曾知晓的，他从来都是在索取着的一方，他一直在渴求着其他人。当他感受到这种未知的感觉犹如压倒般地将他淹没时，他感觉到泪水从他的脸颊上缓缓流下，而这让宫侑停止了动作。  
  
“飞雄，即使你现在叫我停下，我也不觉得我真的能做到，”宫侑气喘吁吁地说着，听起来语气中带着点恼怒。他轻柔地放开了影山，把对方限制在了足以清楚地观察到对方深蓝眼眸的距离，接着他拭去了仍然残余在影山眼中的泪水。影山感到自己被强迫着看向他的前辈的认真的眼睛，而他感到自己开始沉溺于此。他胡乱地摇着头以作答，当他的前辈发出了低沉的笑声时他的脸颊就像是烧起来了一样，“飞雄君真可爱~”  
  
熟悉的轻快语调让影山的脑海中浮现出讨厌的及川的模样，而他发现自己正在和前不久所做过的一样粗暴地吻着宫侑，他想借此来忘记及川，哪怕是一小段时间也好。他的前辈似乎看透了他在想什么，他猝不及防地将对方的手臂拉到自己的肩膀上，在将卧室门踢开后让他们两人双双摔上了床垫。宫侑没有给影山任何时间去适应，他继续着先前的猛烈攻势并在这次成功地脱下了影山的衣服。宫侑在影山赤裸身躯上落下的一长道湿吻让影山疯狂，他的腹股沟开始发疼，那里正在渴望着被触碰和照顾。宫侑低下了身子，亲吻着他的大腿内侧，而作为回复与无声的恳求，影山抬高了他的臀部。他能感受到宫侑在握住他的性器时对着他的大腿笑了起来，在刚开始时他慢慢地撸动着，接着不断地加快着速度。影山在他的前辈的带着笑意地眼中看到了无法否认的欲望，接着他绝望地想着如果取而代之的是及川前辈又会如何。他的念头在宫侑继续吻上他时被突然打断，随着一个破碎的抽气声脱口而出了一声“宫前辈！”他揪住了宫侑浅色的刘海想以此来帮助自己沉浸于现实。他正在缓慢但又稳稳地一步步屈服于欲望，宫侑含着他性器的嘴将他所有多余的和糟糕的想法一扫而空。当他感到有根手指摁向他的后穴时他整个人都静止了，这种感觉很不舒服但又不至于让他感到痛苦。他的所有犹豫与提防都被来自腹部的复杂感觉强制丢到了一边，在他前辈故意的舔舐与吮吸中他的喘得愈发大声。当宫侑将两根手指推入时，一声破碎的哭叫声从他的口中逃出，让他变得彻底疯狂了起来。影山沉溺于他的前辈带来的快感中，他的臀部开始不住颤抖，就在他感觉自己要失去控制时他咬住了自己的嘴唇。  
  
“宫前辈，我要去了！”他边抽气着边拽上了年长者的头发。宫侑并没有因此慢下来，相反地他更加用力地吮吸了起来，不过几秒影山便感到自己高潮了，精液射在了他的前辈的嘴里。  
他仍旧在因为高潮而颤抖着，影山半磕着眼睛看着宫侑懒洋洋地离开了他汗津津的赤裸身体，他舔干净嘴唇的四周后又接着舔起了刚刚插进过影山体内的手指。这个画面太下流了，影山感觉他要为此再次硬起来了。宫侑对着他投来的视线笑了起来，接着快速地将剩下的衣服甩开，现在两个人都是赤身裸体的了。  
  
“分开你的腿，飞雄君，”他命令道，而影山的本能让他照做了。“我会努力温柔一点的。”  
  
当宫侑的性器抵上他的后穴时影山紧绷了起来，他的心脏开始剧烈地跳动起来。第一次进入是如此疼痛，他用力地挠着宫侑的后背，内心为这突然的进入尖叫着，同时为此前与国见粗暴的性事保有了一丝罪恶感。宫侑还在继续深入进入着他，呼在影山脸上的对方的喘息又热又粗重。他的全部都没入进了影山体内，在开始猛烈的抽插前他这样静止地保持了一分钟，直到他的自控开始崩塌。他们的呻吟声与肉体相互碰撞的声音充满了整个房间；他正在逐渐失去他的理智。影山的腿紧紧地夹着宫侑，而这样的体位让这初次的激烈感觉翻了一倍。他连连沉溺于这欢愉中，意识因而被从他自己这里夺走；这也是这么长一段时间中的第一次，他的脑海不再被及川前辈填满，而是被宫侑占据着。


	4. Chapter 4

影山颤抖着起身，透过窗帘照进来的光线照在他的脸上。他眨了眨眼，深蓝色的眼睛逐渐适应着房间里的光亮。他闻到了些好闻的气味从半开着的门缝处飘进来，搅动着他的胃。他试图弯了弯他的手指，但突如其来的刺痛让他畏缩了一下，不过他还在继续活动着他的手指。左边传来的呼吸声难以忽视，气息打着转吹在了他裸露在外的脖子上，这让他下意识地看向了这呼吸的来源。宫侑睡得很安稳，浅色的刘海盖在了他的眼睑上；他有一种傻傻的冲动想要把刘海给移开，但幸运的是他控制住了这份冲动。他的眼神注意到了他在对方肩上留下的淤青，而这让昨夜的所有回忆全部涌现在了他的脑海中，为此他的耳尖变红了些许。他可能保持着醉酒的状态度过了一整个晚上，但影山能清楚地记得在这个卧室里两人间发生的所有事情。昨夜的残留物仍旧包围着他——盖在两人赤裸的身体上的凌乱被单，被胡乱地扔到了地上的枕头，他皮肤上零星的吻痕与屁股那里传来的带着甜蜜的痛苦的疼痛——然后他不安地意识到了这份记忆可能要陪伴着他度过好一阵子了。他能感到自己的下体在为这个想法变硬，当他唐突地坐了起来时突然袭来的眩晕感让他恼火地呻吟出声，但他很确定他再也不会这般服从于自己的欲望了——他下定了决心再也不会和宫侑上床。但让他惊讶的是，这个冷静的想法让他感到失落而他感到自己的表情又回到了一如平时的阴沉沉的样子。他轻手轻脚地离开了床，尽力忽视掉了从屁股和背部传来的疼痛，接着他捡起了散落在地上堆成一团的衣服。他先穿上了自己的裤子，随后打开了放在裤子后兜里的手机。二十个未接来电，十五条短信。他划过来电记录，日向的名字一直在重复出现着，其中不时夹杂着他母亲的名字。他新建了一条短信，“来东京站见我，呆子。别告诉我妈，之后我会告诉你细节的。多谢了。”  
  
他满足地意识到日向在近期内不再会继续轰炸他的手机。影山把他身上的衬衫脱了下来并穿上了剩下的衣物，在站起来前他抚平了衣服上的褶皱。他并不是很确定接下来该干些什么，他应该叫醒宫前辈吗？还是应该就这样一言不发地离开？说真的他到底应该对他的一夜情对象说些什么？他为自己感到生气并感到了一丝困窘。他蹑手蹑脚地径直走向了卧室门，在被宫侑的内裤小小地绊了一下后他咒骂了几句。当他让门敞开得更大时，他小心地回头望向了宫侑，并轻轻地对他嘟哝着说了声谢谢。  
  
他小心翼翼地走过铺着地毯的地面，他的手笨拙地抓上了自己的牛仔裤以试图忽视宿醉带来的痛苦。他为一言不发地离开宫前辈感到了一点点的愧疚，但他知道这样才是最好的解决方式，他们两个人都应该永远地忘记昨天发生在两人间的事情——他心里仍有着及川前辈，而他的前辈又需要专注于他的排球职业生涯。当他想起及川前辈时他露出了一个奇怪的笑，他的胸口处就像被不断挤压着一样传来了阵阵疼痛。他一遍又一遍地告诉自己他最好忘记这段不会有结果的感情，但不管他如何反复告诫自己不管自己怎么做及川前辈都永远不可能看向他，他的心仍然固执地追求着它所真正渴望的。  
  
他摇了摇头，想要甩开这些不快的想法，而与此同时甜甜的香味也在不断地变得更加明显。影山有种直觉昨晚他们并不是呆在这家中的唯二两个人，而厨房中传来的响声印证了他的猜测。他恼火地闭上了眼睛，开始去想接下来该怎么应对等在他面前的尴尬情形。他希望自己能就这样在不被发现的情况下离开这个公寓，但这只是徒劳。  
  
正站在柜台前以宽阔的后背正对着他的是宫治，他的前辈的双胞胎哥哥。他只能回想起来在比赛中无数次看到他而他只是无所事事地在他弟弟身后转悠，尽力去避开别人的注意。影山甚至回想不起来他们是否有曾交谈过，而他现在的处境正在一点一点地变得更加尴尬。  
  
“他还在睡，嗯？”  
  
影山疑惑地眨了眨眼，结结巴巴地给出了回答，“是、是的，前辈。”  
  
紧随其后的寂静折磨着影山，他把重心从一只脚转移到了另一只上，试图缓解这房间中变得愈发紧张的气氛。影山很想就这么跑向房门逃出这里，但年长者的沉静中带着些什么让他不自觉地想要服从于他。他与宫侑有着一模一样的身影。  
  
他看着宫治将培根、火腿、鸡蛋和土司均匀地分到盘子里，最后优雅地坐到了他的面前。他吃惊于宫治与宫侑外表的相似程度，而在宫治令他不安的视线下他的脸红了起来。  
  
“粗暴的一晚？”宫治问道，一抹带着玩味的笑慢慢地浮现在他脸上。他能感受到他的前辈的视线投向了他的脖子，影山便急匆匆地用手遮住了他的脖子。他的前辈只是轻轻地笑着并让他坐到他指着的一个空椅子上。他想要拒绝以防止后续的更多尴尬，但这可怕又熟悉的沉默凝视迫使他不情愿地放弃了自己的反抗。  
  
他看着宫治递给他了一个装满食物的盘子，他为此感激地鞠了一躬并接了下来。他们安静地吃着，房间中唯一的声响便是筷子碰上盘子的声音。他不断地偷偷望向坐在他对面的男人，试图猜出对方在想些什么——但他深蓝色的眼睛一而再地被对方的褐色眼眸捉住，这让他不得不放弃了他的尝试。  
  
“你昨天晚上声音太大了，我得戴上耳机调高音量才压得过那些声音。”  
  
他被三明治一下子噎住了，他费力地大口喘着气，接过宫治仁慈地递过来的水杯后他快速地喝下了一整杯水。他不断地敲着自己的胸口以咽下哽在嗓子眼的食物，恼怒地瞪向坐在对面明显是被取悦了的人。他应该知道会发生这种事情，他甚至期望着这种事，但没什么念想会比得上实际发生了的事情。他能看见对方正在欣赏着自己狼狈的模样，而他想起了为什么宫侑与宫治被称为双胞胎——他们两人都明白该如何把他逼得心烦意乱。他摆出一副漠不关心的样子，试着直直地盯回去并做出一个笑脸，但他变红的脸拒绝配合；宫治的笑容为此似乎加得更深了。  
  
“在你尖叫着喊出宫前辈的时候我几乎都要硬了，不过幸好我还记得你叫的并不是我。”  
  
影山在他的位置上挪动了一下，做好了随时冲出这里的准备，但宫治望向这里的目光突然尖锐起来，让他就像被钉到了椅子上一般动弹不得。  
  
“我不介意你和我的弟弟上床，但我希望你能确保除此之外你们没有别的更多的联系。他有时候在这方面就是个真正的笨蛋。”  
  
“我、我会的。”  
  
“很好。”  
  
“不要欺负他欺负得太过了，治，他有可能再也不会来这里了。”从他身后传来的低沉声音让他的不住打了个寒噤。他望着正坐在他对面的兄弟中的另一人，注意到了对方嘴上噙着的恶魔一般的笑容。他在心里诅咒起来，这下他算是被困在这里了。他再次准备要逃，但搂上他的精瘦手臂阻止了他。“准备去什么地方吗，飞雄君？”  
  
为此他瞪向了宫侑作为回复，对方被咬伤的嘴唇没有逃过他的视线，在他听到前门被关上时他的内心呻吟了起来。接着他听到宫治喊道“慢慢来，这里的墙壁就像纸一样薄。”他现在明白了他陷入了一个大麻烦，无论是字面意义上地还是象征意义上地。


	5. Chapter 5

双胞胎中的哥哥离开时留下的话让宫侑笑了起来，影山感觉到宫侑笑着时呼出的吐息吹在了他的脸上。他能清清楚楚地感受到环在他身边的赤裸手臂所带来的热量，年长者身上带着的男性特有的气息让他在椅子上坐立不安——他的身体背叛了他。他看着宫侑带有一定目的地咬着唇引诱着他，他深褐色的眼眸挑战着他的神经以让他屈服于此。他能感受到自己正在兴奋起来，想要对这份邀请做出回应，但现在情况与昨晚有所不同——现在他神志清醒，他不会再不受控地屈服于自己的欲望了。  
  
“我现在要回家了，宫前辈。”他抗拒地说。  
  
他看见宫侑的笑容在逐渐加深，表情中明显地流露着愉悦，而这让影山对于这对兄弟的恼怒又加深了几分。他唐突地从座位上站起来，希望趁男人没反应过来时从大门跑走，但他失败了；他的前辈似乎像是能读懂他的内心一样预测到了他会做什么，先他两步采取了行动。宫侑把他牢牢地限制在了座位上，将自己的头搁在了影山的头顶上并让自己赤裸着的身体贴上了对方穿着衣服的上身。  
  
“为什么不留下来度过另一个夜晚呢？”  
  
这出乎了影山的预料，他并不习惯于被除他朋友以外的人邀请去家里过夜，虽然他并非有意，但他开始有些怀疑。他从很久以前就习惯于别人并不想接近他的这个事实，他知道其他人不喜欢他，甚至有时会被他惹恼；他一直这么听说。而当宫侑一步一步坚定地接近他时，这种陌生的感觉吓到了他，而他并不喜欢这种感觉。  
  
“为什么？所以我们又能上床了？”他挖苦着回道。  
  
“这些尖刻的回复伤不到我，飞雄君，我知道你并不是想这么说。顺便一提，这让你显得更可爱了。”  
  
他不太确定他该怎么回答，他先前的窝火似乎被一吹而散，而他突然之间感觉到了疲倦。他能感到自己的身体正在发疼，他破开的嘴唇和瘀伤的脸颊正在昭示着他们的存在，他泄了气般地在宫侑怀中放松了下来。  
  
“先吃完你的饭，我去给你的脸拿个冰袋。”  
  
影山无言地遵守了年长者的话，咀嚼食物的同时看着对方在冰箱里翻找。他的赤裸后背正对着他，在他注意到对方原本无暇的背上的那些看起来疯狂的抓痕时，他差点被噎到。昨夜他们赤裸身躯交缠在一起的画面猝不及防地在他的脑海中闪过。他拿过杯子将里面的水一饮而尽以试着掩盖自己正在发红的脸，他的前辈注意到了影山一直在盯着他看，影山看到对方为此带着疑问挑起了眉时，他尽力地平复起了自己正在不断膨胀的欲望。  
  
在接过冰袋时他嘟囔了一声谢谢，目光也从对方敏锐的深色眼眸中移开。他能感受到空气中徘徊着的没说出口的疑问，而他已经做好了准备去回答那些问题，并将自己的悲伤与刚跟他亲密接触过的人分享。这听起来像是影山在为自己找台阶下，毕竟他确实在这么做，但与人做爱并不意味着他也要把自己的痛楚与私人生活与对方分享。而他们从一开始在这点上就没法达成共识。  
  
“昨天晚上发生了什么？”  
  
在他来得及用怒容掩饰他的不适前，他愣了会儿。“没什么。“  
  
他注意到了宫侑的眉毛为此生气地抖动了一下，而他选择忽视这个。“你难道还没厌倦这个吗？他只是一直在把你扔进这样死循环一样的困境，你什么时候才能意识到这点？”  
  
“不关你的事。”  
  
“这关我的事，你的事就是我的事。我已经不想再看到你一次又一次地被同一个人伤害了。”  
  
“那就不要看！”他大吼了一声，用力地拍上了桌子。他已经破了皮的指关节为此疼得要命，而这尖锐的刺痛感让他的所有感官都清醒了过来。他看见宫侑的眼中闪烁着的愤怒化解成了包容，他的神情又恢复到了一如练习时他所戴上的难以看透的假面。  
  
他感受到一只温暖又有力的手握住了他受伤了的那只，而他因为这突然的接触畏缩了。“我没法忍耐着看到你受伤。他把你抱有的感情当作是理所当然的，队里的每个人都能看出来，为什么你就不能呢？”  
  
他紧咬着自己的嘴唇以防止继续与年长者顶嘴，他的感情开始变得混乱不堪。他感受到了宫前辈对他的关心，能感受到心中正有一份名为感激的感情在逐渐发芽，但他不想承认对方所说的话。爱上这般完美又高不可攀的人是他的错，没能放弃及川前辈是他的错。如果要问谁要为这得不到回报的爱情负责，那会是他。  
  
“我能帮你，飞雄，更多地依靠我吧。”  
  
他勉强地听清了他的前辈到底在说什么，在此之后他仓促地鞠了一个躬，无视了身后的阻拦而飞快地冲向了前门。在下楼时他差点因为三步一跨而摔了下去，他汗流不止，呼吸也开始变得艰难起来，但他感激着这些能分散他注意力的事情——他只是不想继续思考了。他斜睨着耀眼的太阳，一个痛苦的笑容攀上了他的脸，接着他便开始往东京站走去。  
  
“你错了，宫前辈。没人救得了我。”


	6. Chapter 6

KAGEYAMA

房间里昏暗的灯光并没能让他清醒过来，他的眼皮拒绝着继续睁下去。他已经盯着电脑屏幕有段时间了，但掺杂在了一起的字符与汉字只是让他的脑子变得更加混乱。影山注意到了房间里的空调停止了运作，夏日潮湿的热意穿透了他薄薄的羊毛衫，连带着它一同被润湿了些许，但他的身体仍然懒得去动——他就像是被粘在了地上一样，而他的身边正围着一大堆书。

他想就这样丢掉他的论文，拿起身边的排球开始练习托球，但他对母亲做过的承诺阻止了自己这么做。对于日向把他带回家这件事，说影山的母亲对此感到愤怒也已经算是轻描淡写了；他还记得当她那像极了自己的深蓝色眼睛瞪着自己的时候，那眼中涌动着的怒意让他真正地感到了危机迫近时所带来的恐惧。即使是这样，他现在仍旧处在一种被软禁在家的状态。他被强制着去完成那些被他抛到脑后的论文以去更好地适应下学期的学习。  
  
影山趴倒在了桌子上，他让自己的身体放松下来，开始发痒的手指有节奏地敲起了桌子。他感觉离上次自己摸到球已经过了好几年，便担心起自己的球感很难再继续保持下去，不过他也挺自信于近期来自己对于球技的不断磨练与提高。他叹了口气，想像往常一样摆出一副苦大仇深的样子，不过这次他遏制住了自己的冲动。他需要遵守之前的诺言去专注地学习一段时间，而他自己心里也清楚，他才是把母亲吓到半死的那个。  
  
他把头往桌子上撞了两下后又重新把视线转回了屏幕上，继续他的打字，键盘的敲击声再次在他的房间里响起。  
  
当他的卧室门被砰地一声敲开时时间已经过了晚上六点，突如其来的响声吓得他直接摁上了页面的关闭键。  
  
“影山！”一个声音大喊道。他瞪向那个站在他房间门口的人，而日向翔阳欢快的微笑与向来明亮的橙色头发向他友善地打着招呼。日向正拿着一个装着他最爱的咖喱包的塑料袋，所以影山克制住了自己的怒火。  
  
他看着日向激动地蹦跳着跑进了房间。他的头愚蠢地上下晃着，接着便坐到了影山身旁——接着一个质疑的眼神投向了他。  
  
“我在流汗。”他干巴巴地说道，愤怒地抓住了这个脸上逐渐露出戏谑笑容的男孩的脸。影山不应该感到尴尬，他已经是一个男人了所以他有权利在感到快窒息的时候脱掉自己的衣服和羊毛衫，但日向戏弄的笑容偏偏让他有了这种情绪。白痴日向。  
  
日向还敢继续笑，作为回应影山加大了手上的力道。  
  
“你的空调明明是好着的，为什么你不干脆把它打开？”日向得瑟地问道，在影山终于放开他后揉起了自己的脸。  
  
“我懒得去，”他小声地承认。  
  
“真的？”日向嘲弄道，用暧昧地眼神扫视着眼前高个子赤裸的身子，想让这个人更加难受些。“据我所知，你是想要给我展示东京战的其他的战利品。”为了进一步惹恼这个一向暴躁的影山，日向意有所指地将食指划过影山后背上遍布着的逐渐变淡的咬痕，而影山生气地甩开他后他被这逗笑了。  
  
“闭嘴白痴。不会再发生第二次了。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“你知道我现在是清醒的对吧，白痴？”他低吼道，抢过日向手中的那袋包子后开始狼吞虎咽起来。  
  
日向愉悦摇了摇头，本想深入探讨这个话题，但最后还是选择暂时把它放放。让影山沉浸在他自己的想法中永远不会是个好主意。一方面，他很感激宫侑——因为他在那远离家的地方给影山提供了一个可以睡觉休息的地方，也是得益于他才让影山的思绪从大王身上转移开了，哪怕只是那么一刻。他已经数不清有多少次目睹到这个黑发美人被妒火悄然吞噬；眼睁睁地看着他被悲伤与痛苦淹没，看着他曾经崇拜的人如此渴望着其他人。日向应该明白，他曾经投向影山的目光也是如此。  
  
把这些清醒的想法赶离脑海后，日向把影山的显示屏再次点开，而当及川彻得意洋洋的笑容映入眼帘后他抿了抿嘴唇。“我以为你在赶你的论文？”  
  
影山匆匆忙忙地把这个小个子推到一边，脸红着想把网页快点关上，而他笨拙的手指却让视频继续播放了起来。欢呼雀跃声充斥了房间，响亮地高喊着“日本！日本！”的背景音让他的脸颊遍布了更深的红。镜头对准了正坦率地呐喊着的日本国家队队员及川彻，他的眼中闪烁着自豪与喜悦。他已经记不清自己已经看过多少遍这该死的他队伍的第四个胜利的录像，而他总是会在他的前辈露出笑容的这一幕按下暂停，心脏因混杂着满足与酸涩而不断膨胀。他想念打排球，但他更想念的是在他的身边打排球。  
  
“我正在赶，”他恶声恶气道。“如果不是你来的时候这么吵，我可能就不会一不小心把我没写完的论文关掉了。”  
  
“嗯哼。但这还是没法解释为什么这个页面还开着。”日向说道，声音里充满了得瑟。  
  
“我很好奇所以我——好吧，我是重看了几次它，开心了没？”影山低吼着，恨透了日向蠢脸上的笑意。  
  
日向把他推到一边后注视起屏幕，他目不转睛地盯着获胜队伍中的每张脸。影山静静地看着他，情绪逐渐低落起来。日向开始研究起他的队友，在这同时他散发出的无声渴望让影山感到气氛因此而紧张了起来；这让人感到害怕。他知道他应该说些什么但却不知道该从何说起。  
  
“我没事，笨蛋山。我早就没事了。”  
  
影山严肃地点了点头，深蓝色的眼睛下意识地看向小个子的膝盖。他仍然记得对于日向来说，手术带给他的“再也没法回归竞技体育”的这一消息有多难接受，而导致这膝盖粉碎的是一个粗心的学生。这花了整支乌野队一整年的时间让日向在不崩溃的情况下再次接近体育馆，又花了另外一整年来让他再次捡起球。菅前辈和大地前辈曾经总是往返于他们的大学与宫城间以确认日向的状态。  
  
“我以为你是过来帮我赶论文的？”影山问道，一边把这些想法踢出脑海。  
  
日向厚脸皮地对他做了个鬼脸又继续看起了视频。影山被气得一拳揍上了他的脑袋，轻松的笑容重新回到了脸上。他很感激日向，感激他总是在自己最需要别人的时候总在自己的身边，感激他不管发生了什么，他始终在那里。  
  
他和这个小个子扭打在一起，把他的头抵上了自己的身体，而在看到对方胡乱地挣扎起来后大笑了起来。在把他放开前影山又欢快地揉了把对方的橙色头发。  
  
他们暑假的剩余时间都是这样度过的，一边完成他的论文一边谈论着排球。他以为所有事都恢复了平静直到他收到了来自他教练的短信——他被召集去了他们的庆功派对。影山不知道他更害怕遇到谁，是及川前辈还是宫前辈。


	7. Chapter 7

ATSUMU

宫侑将额头轻轻地抵上瓷砖砌成的墙，不断流下的水浸湿了他凌乱的短裤。他在挫败感中合上了眼，大声地呻吟着撸动着他的硬家伙；影山绝望的亲吻与咸咸的前液的余味仍然在他心中萦绕着，而这欲望让他蜷缩了起来。距离他上次看到那黑发美人已经过去了几周，但他留下的记忆确实那么难以磨灭。

宫侑有洁癖，但他还是没法说服自己把影山留下的痕迹抹去。离开房间的时候他仍旧使房间保留着影山走出这里时的模样，以把他的一小部分留在身边。他的床垫总能让他的身体回想起他的后辈紧贴着他时的触感有多么美好；他的眼睛始终记得在他身下因快感而无助哭泣的影山看起来是有多么色情，而他的耳朵始终记得从那个年轻人口中呼出的他的名字。

他的臀部随着手上动作的加快而一起抽动起来，当在感到自己快去了的时候难耐地咬紧了牙关——接着淋浴均匀的水流冲走了他的精液。他花了些时间来缓过神以继续洗澡，而他的思绪仍然还在影山身上徘徊，一直如此。

从初次踏入青训队的场地开始，那黑发美人便赢得了他的注意力，他优雅的身姿获得了全场的瞩目。他曾因这个后辈对所有人无差别的冷漠应对而感到愤怒；但在这之前，他便已经在无意识间被这个人吸引住了。宫侑仍旧能回忆起那次意外目睹到及川直截了当地拒绝了这个笨蛋的场景，那双藏着痛苦与泪的双眼在他的记忆中难以磨灭；在那一刻，他对于那二传手本是单纯的着迷转化为了欲望——他想让影山就像曾经渴望及川彻那般渴望自己。从此他便开始固执地追求起影山。他从及川本人那里得到了影山的联系方式，而他的兄弟宫治建议他别这么做，以免把那年轻人逼到失去理智的边缘。他在妥协后转入在暗中观察，而他对于前青城队队长的憎恶随着他一次次杀死影山的心后愈发强烈了起来。他计划在暗中等待影山为爱上一个像及川这样自私又看不到他人优点的人而逐渐疲惫，但也正是那人犯下的错误为他铺平了道路。

影山刚走出了他的第一步，而这次，宫侑决定放手一搏。


	8. Chapter 8

KAGEYAMA

就像他渴望了那么多周的欢迎他回归的微风一般，他运动鞋摩擦体育馆地面的声音是那么振奋人心。自从他意外扭伤手腕的事故和在东京的越轨行为发生后，他便被禁止托球长达数周。而就在昨天他获得了康复医生的许可，所以他的母亲只得不情愿地做出了妥协。他已经做了所有力所能及的事情来补偿自己给她带来的后怕；而在早上他做准备时，她那双深蓝眼睛所表达出的理解便是他所需要的全部肯定。

影山的眼神定格在跟前的球上，与此同时他计算着球的轨迹，并把他完美地托了出去——他有力的肌肉正完美地运作着。他已经开始怀念起了不知疲倦的击球与托球带来的肌肉酸疼感。他拼命地想弥补上前段被白白浪费掉的时间，他需要跟上及川前辈的脚步。

他沉浸在球在他指尖、手掌与前臂上落下的触感，而在他回过神来时，他已经是时候该走了。

影山很怕回家，因为这意味着他得为教练办的庆功派对做准备了。他甚至有装病的冲动，因为他并不是很有心情看到他那些队友的面孔。当然，他想见及川前辈，听他的笑声，看他那带着轻快揶揄的棕色眼睛；不过，在他前不久的越轨行为后，他并不知道自己该在对方面前如何表现。另一方面，即使他一直在试图忽视，他也还没做好面对宫前辈的准备，而这位更年长的二传手总在他的梦中不请自来。

影山在回家时绕了远路；他的腿为此抗议，但他享受着疼痛给他带来的注意力的转移。本来他邀请了日向，但对方拒绝了他；对方一向挂着明亮笑容的脸上挤出的苦笑把他所有想说的都写在了脸上——不能去做你生来就注定去做的事情真的很痛苦。影山加快了脚步以把自己逼得更紧，与此同时他祈祷着今天晚上能够更好过些。

\---

明亮的灯光与巨大的噪音让他头疼，他为此皱起了眉。影山拼命地控制着不要喝太多酒，他需要控制住自己不要再次屈服于冲动。他已经在这个派对上呆了三个小时，但对他来说这好像已经过了一辈子。

离例行的互相致意与庆贺的说辞结束已经过去了两个小时，现在他正孤零零地呆着——仅仅是因为他就是想这么做。影山并不希望及川前辈把前青城队队员邀请来这个派对，虽然事实上他确实这么做了。他们借此机会来谈论他们没结束的话题。金田一已经瞪了他好一段时间了，这给他带来的内疚正一点点吞噬着他。他试图接近国见，为他的所作所为道歉，但剩下的青城队员仿佛都成了他们两人间的路障。他活该被这么对待。他只得听天由命地坐会小角落以抚平自己的伤痛。

这是他第十一次咽下一大口伏特加，喉咙里地灼烧感让他挤出了个鬼脸，但随着时间的推移这也让他好受了不少。看着自己的队友在附近消磨时间让他的嘴角挤出了一抹微笑，而紧接着他的眼神便重新回到了及川前辈身上。距离他上次看到对方已经过去几周了，但那带来的痛楚仍未减轻丝毫。

影山小心翼翼地从远处观察着前辈的反应，发现他在与岩泉前辈谈话的时候正挑着眉抿着唇。他一开始还不知道发生了什么，因为他正急着边嫉妒边生气，但及川前辈逐渐做出的防卫姿态敲响了他脑内的警钟——岩泉前辈和及川前辈在吵架。伏特加给他壮足了胆，他迈着步子走到了他们所在的地方。

“我们已经讨论过这个问题了，彻。”他无意中听到岩泉前辈这么说。

“我知道，但再给我个机会。”

“我没办法，你知道的——影山。”岩泉前辈草草地向他打了个招呼，打断了自己本来要和及川说的话。

及川前辈尖锐的倒吸气声让影山再次把所有注意力集中到了他身上。他看着他的前辈睁大了的棕色眼睛中转瞬即逝的感情，绝望与悲伤很快就被伪装出来的傲慢与愤怒替代；这让他他立刻发现了有些事情不对劲。岩泉前辈有意地伤害了及川前辈，而影山永远不会允许这种事发生。

“怎么了？”他问道。他发现及川前辈在恢复冷静前惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。

“哎呀~这不是我们大胆的小飞雄吗？”

影山无视了这句逗弄，又重复了一遍他的问题。他并不准备就这么结束这个话题。

“没什么，我们只是在聊天，和你没关系。”

影山忽视了他的前辈话里带的刺，酒精煽动着他继续他的质问。“显然岩泉前辈说了些伤害你的话，我想知道为什么。”

“停下，”及川前辈警告道。

“为什么？我只是想知——”

“我说了，飞雄。停下。”

他们互相蹬了一段时间，三人间的气氛愈发紧张。影山能看到他的一些队友正在靠近，这样如果冲突升级的话就能把他们拉开。他决定收敛住自己的愤怒并作出让步后，便把眼神从他前辈的挑衅目光中移开。这并不是第一次他们间产生这样的冲突，而这也肯定不会成为最后一次；不过有所不同的是，这次他意识到自己已经过分关心及川前辈了。但现在，他开始渐渐感到疲惫了。

影山意识到来到这个派对就是个错误，现在是时候该回家了。拒绝再看向及川前辈，他笨拙地鞠了躬并准备离开——但一个落在了他的脖子上的吻让他僵在了原地。

“你准备去哪，飞雄君？派对才刚刚开始呢。我们准备玩never have I ever，所以你还不准回家。”


	9. Chapter 9

ATSUMU

宫侑的嘴唇贴上这年轻人裸露在外的脖子时，他便感受到了对方开始变得僵硬了起来，同时肩膀也明显地绷紧了；但真正让他暗暗高兴的是影山对他的话的反应——很显然，这位年轻的二传手动摇了。他试图把影山推出他的舒适圈，他体内的每个细胞都在叫嚣着想宣示主权。从他踏入这个房间开始他就一直想骚扰骚扰这个黑发美人，但教练突如其来的召集打乱了他的计划。他因为上场比赛中对待他的前辈及川的态度而被狠狠地训了一顿，然而他是绝对不会去道歉——但为了早些见到影山，他便作出了一副乐意道歉的态度。然而让他惊讶又愤怒的是，他看到了影山正在和自己最不想让他与之交谈的人——及川彻——说着话。

他从一开始就想操纵影山，内心的黑暗一直在催促着自己去把影山整个吞吃入腹；但真正让他想把这付诸实施的是眼前的情景——影山在和及川谈话；影山受伤了，再一次地。

他的话引发了预料中的骚动，剩下的队友和一些无关人士闹开了锅；他们立刻一起收拾出了一块地方并搭出了一张临时的桌子。宫侑情不自禁地露出了带着胜利意味的笑。当影山带刺的眼神落到他身上时他笑得更开了，而对方又摆出了一副他最熟悉的臭脸。

“你是我父亲吗？”他听见影山含糊不清地问道。

宫侑注意到了影山的脸颊与脖子上泛着的绯红，这意味着影山已经快醉了。他忍不住暗笑了一下，他的计划进行得比预期还要顺利。“我不是，”他边平淡地答着——以去惹恼影山——边用食指漫不经心地描摹着年轻二传手的下颌线，“但如果你想的话，我并不介意这么做。在床上的话。”他低语着。

影山转身离开他得有那么快。他望着对方，嘴中冒出了一声大笑。影山的眉毛皱得更紧了，而他脸上的红晕也愈发明显。宫侑知道如果自己逼得太紧的话影山肯定会生气——而他并不愿意冒这个险，至少不是在除开床上以外的地方。他想再多逗弄逗弄影山，以让对方把所有注意力都放到他身上；但他还得控制住自己，因为游戏还没正式开始。

“我会在我想离开的时候就离开，宫前辈。”影山语气里的固执让他笑了起来。

“是吗？”他嘲弄着。影山早已忘记了他们正在及川前辈跟前打情骂俏的这个事实，而这让宫侑高兴极了。“也许你只是不敢玩这个游戏？”

宫侑看着影山眼中闪过转瞬即逝的神情，接着后者便给出了肯定回答。及川不敢置信的表情让他忍不住向对方眨了眨眼。这一切正如他所料。棕发的二传手想让自己看到影山被他掌控住的样子——但在他做到前，宫侑便把影山从他跟前拉走了，尽管影山还对于现况十分茫然。他把胳膊驾到了影山肩膀上，在把后者拽走前还不忘朝及川炫耀般地笑了笑。接着他便听到了他的对手熟悉的抱怨声，和对方跟上他们时踏着的重重脚步声。

宫侑能感到自己带着影山走时收到的他人视线。地面被草草地收拾完后摆上了一圈纸杯。他亲了亲影山的耳侧，一次又一次，而当对方挥出拳头时宫侑愉快地笑了出来。他观察到影山的脸已经红到了耳尖。影山气愤地瞪着宫侑，在坐下去后他便开始无视起了自己。他也太可爱了点，宫侑想，但他也知道他得在激怒影山前收敛收敛。

他的眼睛逐一打量着房间里的人，发现有些人露出了一副惊讶的表情，而另一部分则表示着赞许。最后宫侑把眼神落在那群前青城队队员身上，他可不能错过了他们那副隐忍的表情。特别是他，那位他猜测应该是国见英的人，脸上的冷漠表情，他额外花了不少时间去观察那脸上的怒容。搞定及川是一回事，但前男友又是另一回事。队员们发现了他正盯着他们看，便又带着好奇与疑问望了回来；宫侑对他们不怀好意地微笑着——把他们引诱进他准备好的陷阱。他能看到他们脸上的不确定慢慢消失了，取而代之的是自信。他们坐到了影山的对面，就像宫侑所预料的那样上了钩。他悠悠闲闲地坐到了影山身旁，脸上的笑容从没消失过。他看着人们都找好了位子坐下，而当关键人物都坐好后，他宣布了游戏的开始。

“规则很简单，”他介绍道，一边看着影山皱起了鼻子，“每个玩家在轮到自己的回合时用‘我从来没有’开头说一件自己从没做过的事情。那些做过这件事的就得把跟前的那杯酒喝掉。说不说实话由你，但如果被发现在撒谎的话，你就得绕着这个房间跑一圈，裸着的那种。”在听到影山深深倒吸了口气后他暗自笑了起来。宫侑能看出他内心的矛盾；他想帮帮影山，但他知道这个年轻的二传不会让他这么做的——他总是那么好强。“我们可以开始了吗？”

“我先来，”他听见及川说。宫侑感觉这个房间里的气氛开始紧张起来，另一个二传手正在向他挑衅，就像他经常做的那样。“我从来没有爱上过我的后辈。”

他挑起了眉毛以回应及川对他做出的假笑，他知道肯定会变成这样，但他并不像坐他对面的那个二传那样一心想着打倒对方，而对方估计也并不会在意自己会伤害谁。宫侑拿起了跟前半满的杯子，向及川投去了挑衅的眼神；他能感受到影山正盯着他，他便也下意识地忘了回去。看着年轻二传手深蓝色的眼眸，宫侑把杯子举到了自己唇边并慢慢地喝了下去，喝完后舔了舔唇。他看见影山的脸颊红得过分，其中又夹杂着一丝他的话语带来的喜悦。

他不会做出让步。尽管有些队友试图阻止他，但宫侑还是自发地成为了下一个玩家。是及川先挑起的，而这就是他这么做的全部原因。眼中闪烁着恶意，宫侑说道，“我从来没有爱上过我的挚友。”

他看到及川在露出往常那样的冷酷蹬视前眼睛睁大了不少。及川知道他正在做些什么，他装出了个笑容以掩饰自己的失策；他慎重地拿起了跟前的杯子以示反击，一次都没看向身边他的挚友岩泉挂着严肃表情的脸。他一边重重地放下了水杯一边轻蔑地看向宫侑。好极了，两个人就足以玩这个游戏了，他想。


	10. Chapter 10

KAGEYAMA

影山的脑内一直重复着两件事：第一，及川前辈承认了他从来没爱上过自己；第二，及川前辈承认了他喜欢岩泉前辈。他的胸口像是燃起了一团火一般，呼啸着要把他整个吞噬——直到他化作灰烬。他早该看出到这点，然后只是在远处注视着他们就好。但及川从未明说过的对于他挚友的爱对于影山就像他的生命线一样——如果及川前辈不说出来的话这就永远没法成为事实；但这来自他一直渴望着的人的无自觉坦白就像钉上他棺材的钉子一样——再一次地，他被伤得粉身碎骨。

看着及川前辈喝下那杯酒时，影山捏紧了拳头，指甲都掐进了手掌；他注意到了自己指尖轻微的颤抖，和望向宫前辈时脸上强装起的笑容。他能感受到那两人间的不和，但他没想到这种紧张感还会进一步升级。他的眼神扫过岩泉前辈威严的身姿，他并不喜欢对方现在叫人看不透的表情；他想知道对方对于及川前辈的看法。他的本能驱使着他让自己喝上一杯以麻痹自己的脑子——这遥不可及的爱开始变得愈发让人疲倦。也许是察觉到了他想做什么，宫前辈不动声色地碰了碰影山的手，而这意料外的触碰让他愣在了原地。

影山投去了疑问的目光，脸开始变得阴沉起来，但他很快就停下了——宫前辈正对他笑着，带着理解的目光，而这远比挑衅坏多了。他又回想起了前不久对方的坦白；随着脸上温度不断升高，影山匆匆移开了自己的视线。他感到受宠若惊又尴尬得要死，但更重要的是，他讨厌那直直地盯向他的目光，那让他难受极了。宫前辈似乎总是能找到让他的情感陷入循环的方法——前一秒他还临近崩溃，后一秒他又会像现在这样脸红得像个笨蛋。他仍不知道他该对此做出什么回应；宫前辈喝下那杯酒也许只是为他救场。无论如何，在座的所有人都知道他对及川前辈得不到回报的爱。

随着游戏的继续，他的念想中断了。下一个玩家说了“我从来没有亲过男人”。影山为此松了口气，抓起杯子一饮而尽。酒精带来的烧灼感就像他浑浑噩噩的生活中唯一值得欢迎的。他为这伏特加带来的暂时的安抚开心了起来，直到他不经意间看到了同样把杯子举起来的岩泉前辈——影山的笑容随着震惊而僵在了脸上。影山很确定他并不是唯一一个为此惊讶又疑惑的——岩泉前辈是直的，所以影山觉得这肯定意味着什么。

影山注意到了岩泉前辈身边脸红透了的人群。伴随着心中无声的怒火，影山把手伸向了瓶伏特加；影山想把自己灌醉，他想忘记这些事，再一次地。以为及川前辈与岩泉前辈间没发生过什么的他就是个白痴，把及川前辈那句他们只是朋友当真的他真是笨到了极点——所以说，他对自己说了谎，而影山恨透了自己就是个无可救药的笨蛋。

宫前辈从影山偷偷摸过去的手指下夺走了酒瓶，而影山下意识地就想把手甩到他的前辈的脸上——这把其他人都吓坏了。不过幸运的是宫前辈似乎早就知道了他会这么做，接着他的手便被对方牢牢控制在了手里。这既窘迫又耻辱。影山试着逃跑，但宫前辈阻止了他，年长的二传手坚定但又温柔地托起那只被他抓住的手并亲了亲手腕的内侧——这种感觉就好比成千上万的蝴蝶在他胸腔内振着翅，这让他局促不安。

“我们没事。”他听见宫前辈这么说着——并没有什么特定的对象——他棕色的眼睛包含的感情是那么强烈又让人不安，而他的眼神从来没离开过影山的脸。“我们只是在玩游戏。对吧，飞雄君？”

影山知道宫前辈在做什么，他正在向其他人证明自己还没失去理智。他能感受到他们的眼神——那些盯着他的眼神，而他一点都不喜欢它们。他的嘴唇颤抖了下，这是他醉了的证明；在上次他醉成这样的时候他险些就失去了控制。但望向他的眼睛惊人得令人安心，影山便强迫着自己轻轻地点了点头。宫前辈露出了满意的微笑，在放开他的手前再次亲吻了他的手腕。接着，他便让大家继续游戏了。

在接下来的游戏中影山拒绝让自己抬头面对正对着他的位置——拒绝去看及川前辈和剩下的前青城队员。因为他清楚他会看到什么——轻蔑与怜悯，两个他现在并不需要的东西。他很难回想起剩下的那些玩家都说了些什么，但他始终在一杯接一杯地喝着酒。他很高兴宫前辈再也没管过他，也很高兴他的内心开始逐渐麻木了起来。

下一个玩家是国见，影山把视线转移到了他身上。“我从来被做过1.”国见小声说道；在举起杯子前影山挖苦地笑了笑，在金田一瞪向他的时候转开了视线。他想刺激刺激金田一，但他阻止了自己；不管怎么样国见都是他的前男友，但每个人都该忘掉这个事实。

在轮到金田一时，他倒是毫不介意地看向了对方。影山模模糊糊地听到他说“我从来没做过0”时，他把杯子举到了嘴边；紧随其后的寂静让他不安起来，影山只好半睁着眼睛四处张望着寻找答案。他能看到每个人脸上惊讶的表情，而他们的眼睛都紧盯着他的嘴唇和它碰上的被子边缘。一开始影山并没能明白他们都在震惊些什么，但当他看到了及川前辈睁大了的双眼时，他才意识到到底是哪里出了错——他间接承认了自己和宫前辈已经上过了床，而这罪魁祸首正在他身边笑得一脸得意。


End file.
